Tokyo Mew Mew Star
by KaoriVM
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde la batalla 'Final'. La prima de Ichigo se muda a Tokyo y resulta ser la sexta Mew, al mismo tiempo Pai, Kish y Tart, también lo hacen. Kish finalmente olvido su capricho por Ichigo, buscando solo ser un amigo
1. Presentación

MewMoon: *escribiendo en un papel, muy concentrada* ahora lo tengo que guardar...

Kisshu: ¿Que te traes ahí? *me quita el papel y comienza a flotar*

MewMoon: ¡Dame eso Kish, tú no puedes leer eso!

Kisshu: ¿Y porque no? *comienza a leer*

Tokyo Mew Mew Star

**Disclaymer:** Yo NO soy dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew, solo es uno de mis animes favoritos. YO solo juego con los personajes, soy dueña de algunos personajes y de la trama.

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic contiene Lemon, Lime (un poco menos que el Lemon) y vocabulario fuerte.

**Personajes:**

**Lucy Momomiya:** prima de Ichigo, se muda a Tokyo desde Okinawa por una oferta de trabajo que reciben sus padres. Resulta ser la sexta Mew.  
>Carácter: tímida, divertida, enérgica, dulce e independiente.<br>Físico: normal: de la altura de Ichigo, delgada, pelo largo y azul, ojos azules; y un poco pálida. Mew Crystal: tiene los ojos azules y negros, su cabello es rubio, casi blanco y con algunos mechones negros. Su ADN esta fusionado con el oso panda. Su marca Mew está en su nuca.  
>Edad: 17<p>

**Bakura Momomiya:** hermano pequeño de Lucy, también se muda a Tokyo.  
>Carácter: es exactamente igual a su hermana, solo que un poco más tímido.<br>Físico: de la altura de Mint, delgado y musculoso (para su edad) pelo azul oscuro, ojos azules; de piel un poco bronceada.  
>Edad: 13<p>

**Teana Momomiya:** Madre de Lucy y Bakura, esposa de Ian; tía de Ichigo.  
>Carácter: Amorosa, simpática y protectora.<br>Físico: 1,60 mts; pelo azul, ojos azules.  
>Edad: 40<p>

**Ian Momomiya:** Esposo de Teana, Padre de Lucy y Bakura, hermano gemelo de Shintaro; tío de Ichigo.  
>Carácter: exactamente igual a Shintaro.<br>Físico: exactamente igual a Shintaro, a excepción de que el tiene el pelo lacio.  
>Edad: 42<p>

**Amatista Ikisatashi:** hermana menor de Kisshu.  
>Carácter: similar al de Pudding.<br>Físico: es exactamente igual a Kisshu, a excepción de su altura, es igual de alta que Pudding.  
>Edad: 13<p>

MewMoon: ¡Oh, vamos ya terminaste! ¿Me lo puedes devolver? Por favor...

Kisshu: ¡¿Porque mierda mi hermanita esta en este papel? *lo golpeo con una almohada y se le cae la hoja*

MewMoon: ¡No es asunto tuyo! De todas maneras ya te vas a enterar *sonrisa malvada, al pensar en la historia*

Kisshu: ¡Odio cuando haces eso!

MewMoon: ¿Y a mí me debería importar? Cierra tu pico, no me dejas concentrar *guardo el papel debajo de la almohada*

Kisshu: Me voy a molestar a Pai y a Taruto. Por que tú eres ABURRIDA *le enseño la lengua*

MewMoon: ¿Por qué no nos acostamos a dormir de una vez? *Bostezo* Espero que les resulte leible la historia jaja No me tengo fe en esto^^


	2. ¡Bienvenidos!

Tokyo Mew Mew Star

**Disclaymer:** Yo NO soy dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew, solo es uno de mis animes favoritos. YO solo juego con los personajes, soy dueña de algunos personajes y parte de la trama.

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic contiene Lemon, Lime (un poco menos que el Lemon) y vocabulario fuerte.

**Antes de empezar:**

Gozaimasu: Buenos días

Oka-san: medre.

Hajimemashite: un gusto conocerte.

Kochirakoso:igualmente (ante un saludo)

Ikoto: Primo/a.

Oji-san: tío.

Oha-san: tía

Bueno estas palabras son las que aparecen en japones por este capitulo, más adelante pondré el significado de otras palabras. Lo unic que me queda por decir es : ¡Espero que les guste este primer capitulo!

**Capitulo 1**

**Bienvenidos**

**Ichigo**

_ Ichigo, levántate._ dijo mi madre suavemente_ Si no, llegaremos tarde.

Me senté en la cama y abrí los ojos_ Gozaimasu, oka-san_ dije somnolienta. Mamá salió de mi cuarto para dejarme cambiar. Miré el reloj y marcaba las ocho de la mañana, suspiré pesadamente y me levanté de la cama. Fui al armario, busqué una falda rosa y una blusa blanca, las dejé sobre mi cama. Me quité el pijama y me puse la ropa que acababa de sacar. Me miré al espejo, mi pelo estaba inflado, esta es la última vez que me acuesto con el pelo mojado. No tenía más remedio, lo cepillé y lo até en mis típicas dos coletas a cada lado de mi cabeza. Fui al baño me lavé la cara y me cepillé los dientes, me maquillé un poco, una sombra rosa, delineador negro y un brillo rosa en los labios. Bajé las escaleras y mis padres me estaban esperando en la puerta, para salir.

_Gozaimasu, oto-san_ dije con una sonrisa.

_Gozaimasu, Ichigo_ dijo dándome un abrazo muy apretado.

__El vuelo 949B desde Okinawa con destino Tokio ha aterrizado_ _dijo una voz femenina desde un alto parlante__, descenderá por la terminal 4._

Ni siquiera había terminado de decir la oración, yo ya estaba corriendo hacía la terminal 4, esquivaba gente como podía. Me paré frente a la puerta más grande, en la cual se veía la gente que descendía, dí un pequeño gritito al ver su inconfundible cabello azul, en cuanto me vio corrió hacía mí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Yo corrí a su encuentro, nos abrazamos gritando cosas sin sentido.

_ ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Estas aquí!_ chillé feliz.

_ ¡Ya estoy aquí!_ chilló en respuesta. Mi madre se reía ante nuestro griterío._ ¡Oha-san!_ chilló Lucy soltándome y corriendo hacía mi madre.

_ ¿Y para tu oji-san guardas algo?_ bromeó mi padre. Pronto salieron mis tíos y mi primo.

_ ¡Mira a mi pequeña Ichigo!_ dijo mi tío sonriente.

_ ¡Tío Ian!_ dije abrazándolo con fuerza. Luego vi a mi oha-san, detrás nuestro _ ¡Oha-san!_ dije soltando a mi oji-san y abrazando a mi tía_ ¿Cómo has estado?_ pregunté con una sonrisa.

_Bien, gracias por preguntar_ dijo acariciándome el cabello. Me separé de mi tía y miré a Bakura.

_ ¿Acaso no hay un abrazo para tu ikoto favorita?_ pregunté sonriente.

_Por su puesto_ dijo extendiendo los brazos. Bakura y Lucy son como mis hermanos.

Nuestros padres se saludaban efusivamente, pero no tanto como nosotros. Hace seis años que no nos veíamos, cuando tenía diez, mis padres y yo nos mudamos a Tokio, luego ocurrió lo del proyecto Mew, entonces mucho menos podía ir a Okinawa.

_Ojo-san, ten tu celular, _ dijo mi madre_ ah estado sonando.

Lucy y Bakura caminaban hacía mí, guardé el celular en un bolsillo de mi falda. Mi celular volvió a sonar. Lo abrí y era un mensaje de texto de Aoyama-kun.

"_¡Hey! ¿Dónde estas? Llamé a tu casa y no había nadie. Llámame cuando puedas. Te amo mucho. Masaya."_

_ ¿Quién es?_ preguntó Lucy.

_ ¿Tu novio?_ bromeó Bakura. Y no respondí, solo me puse roja y miré mis pies, abrí la bosa para decir algo y no me salió un solo sonido.

_ ¡Oh, por Dios!_ gritó Lucy, llevándose varias miradas de la gente a nuestro alrededor. Bakura negó y se fue con mis tíos y mis padres_ ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Tus padres lo sabes? ¿Hace cuanto salen? _me bombardeó, solo consiguió que me pusiera roja como un tomate. Solté una risilla nerviosa _ Oh, vamos… ¿No me vas a contar? ¿Acaso no me quieres? _dijo poniendo los ojos de un cachorrito.

_ Claro que te quiero, muchísimo te quiero_ dije con una sonrisa, tomé aire y comencé a hablar_ Se llama Masaya Aoyama. Alto, moreno, tierno, dulce y muy lindo_ reí_ Tiene 17. Por supuesto que lo saben. Salimos hace tres años_ dije nerviosa.

_ ¡Que bueno! ¡Fantástico! ¡Bien por ustedes! _ me felicitó. Yo reí feliz, normalmente ella es como Lettuce, pero cuando entra en confianza es más como yo.

_ ¡Chicas! ¡Ya nos tenemos que ir!_ nos llamó mi papá.

Lucy me tomó la mano y esquivó gente para salir lo más rápido posible del aeropuerto, se notaba que no quería estar más aquí. Llegamos a la puerta, Lucy respiraba un poco rápido, soltó una risa divertida.

_Préstame una de tus cintas, no aguanto más el pelo suelto_ dijo extendiendo la mano. Me desaté ambas coletas, le di una cinta y yo me quedé con la otra_ ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? ¿Le cayó un rayo o algo así?_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

_ ¡No seas mala! Solo me dormí con el cabello mojado_ dije haciendo un puchero. Me até el pelo en una cola de caballo, Lucy se lo sujetó en un rodete, dejando al descubierto su nuca. Me quedé helada al verle una marca rosada con seis líneas, seis puntos y una especie de corona. No lo podía creer, ella una… No eso era imposible, de seguro se había hecho un tatuaje de henna._ ¡Hey bonito tatuaje!_ dije nerviosa, quería saber que no era una marca Mew.

_ ¡No es un tatuaje!_ dijo molesta_ Es una marca que salió de la nada hace tres año más o menos_ explicó ¡No! ¡No, no, no!

_Ahhh…_ murmuré aturdida. Me quedé en silencio. Lucy me miró preocupada, pasó una mano por en frente de mí rostro_ Deja de hacer eso_ murmuré.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ preguntó curiosa.

_Nada… solo que, hoy tengo que ir a trabajar_ dije en un suspiro, si algo había aprendido en estos años fue a mentir perfectamente.

_ ¿Dónde trabajas?_ preguntó.

_En el Café Mew, _ dije mirándola_ te va a encantar, porque me vas a acompañar ¿Verdad?_ pregunté. Como sea iba a llevarla con Akasaka y Shirogane.

_Claro, pero ¿No te dirán nada?_ preguntó.

_Te aseguro que les encantará que vallas a visitarnos_ dije segura.

_Más tarde ese día…_

Lucy y yo estábamos en mi habitación hablando de tonterías, el timbre sonó haciendo que mi prima se sobre salte, solté una risilla y bajamos corriendo, de seguro era Masaya. Cuando llegamos a la sala, Masaya estaba siendo escrutado por la mirada de mi tío, papá e Ian susurraban cosas, no le dí importancia y corrí a su encuentro. Aoyama me recibió con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa, besó mis labios castamente y me soltó.

_ ¿Cómo estás preciosa?_ preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

_Bien ¿Y tú?_ pregunté.

_ Mejor ahora ¿Estas lista para irnos?_ dijo mirándome a los ojos.

_ ¡Si! Aoyama-kun, te presento a mi prima Lucy, a mi primo Bakura, a mi tía Teana y a mi tío Ian_ dije señalándolos.

_Hajimemashite_ dijo haciendo una reverencia.

_Kochirakoso_ respondieron mi tía y mis primos.

_ ¿Y tú se supones que eres?_ preguntó Ian mirándolo fijo a mi novio.

_ Masaya Aoyama, _dijo_ el novio de Ichigo.

_Lucy vamos a buscar un abrigo, que y anos tenemos que ir porque sino llegaremos tarde_ le dije suspirando a mi prima. Subimos las escaleras y Lucy tomó su campera y yo la mía, mi celular y las llaves de mi casa, bajamos del mismo modo.

_ ¿A dónde van?_ preguntó curiosa Teana.

_Al Café Mew_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_ No conseguimos que Shirogane-kun y Akasaka-san nos den el día libre_ completé.

_Con lo que trabaja Mint no lo creo_ bromeó, yo solté una risilla.

_Luego de tres años sigue creyendo que le pagan por "degustar" té_ dije haciendo comillas, ambos soltamos una carcajada.

_ Bueno, Aoyama-san, confió que cuidarás a Ichigo y a Lucy ¿Verdad?_ dijo mi tía.

_Por supuesto señora Momomiya, _ dijo seguro Aoyama_ no tiene de que preocuparse.

Una vez que lo dejaron en paz salimos al café. En el camino Masaya y Lucy bromearon bastante. Una vez que llegamos al café, Lucy se puso seria.

_ Chicos ¿Están seguros, que no le va a molestar a sus jefes?_ preguntó preocupada.

_De ninguna manera_ contesté rápidamente_ ya te lo dije, les vas a encantar ¿Acaso no confías en mí onii-chan? _ pregunté. Lucy suspiró y emitió un débil _Si_. Entramos al café y ya estaban todas. Lettuce estaba limpiando una mesa, Pudding estaba practicando con su bola roja y Mint, como de costumbre, estaba sentada tomando té. Zakuro es la única que no trabaja regularmente aquí, en este momento estaba en Europa haciendo una gira musical.

_ ¡Llegamos!_ dije abriendo la puerta_ Lucy-chan, ellas son Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong y nos falta Zakuro Fujiwara_ dije señalando a cada una_ Chicas, ella es Lucy Momomiya.

_Hajimemashite_ dijo inclinándose hacia delante.

_Kochirakoso Momomiya-san_ dijeron al unísono. Yo básicamente arrastré a Lucy a la cocina. Un bullicio se armó detrás de nosotras, gracias a mis sentidos gatunos logré oír.

__Aoyama-kun ¿Quién es ella?__ preguntó Pudding curiosa.

__Es la prima de Ichigo-san, llegó hoy desde Okinawa__ dijo amablemente.

__ ¿Por qué la trajo antes de que abra el café?_ _preguntó Mint intrigada.

__No lo sé_ _contestó.

_Lucy-chan este es Akasaka-san, nuestro cocinero_ dije _ Akasaka-san ella es mi prima Lucy Momomiya_ Keiichiro se volteó con una sonrisa amable, como de costumbre fue muy caballeroso y besó su mano derecha.

_Hajimemashite, Momomiya-san_ dijo Akasaka.

_Oh, por favor, dígame Lucy_ dijo sonrojada.

_ ¡Hey Akasaka-san! ¿Puedes cuidar un momento a mi ikoto? Necesito hablar con Shirogane-kun_ dije sabiendo la respuesta, nunca se negaba a nada.

_Por supuesto Momomiya-san_ dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

Me fui dejando atrás una charla de pastelería, Lucy seguro estará cómoda aquí. Subí las escaleras y me encaminé hacia la habitación de Ryo. Golpee la puerta y se oyó un débil _adelante_.

_Gozaimasu, Shirogane-san_ dije entre abriendo la puerta.

_ ¿Qué pasa Ichigo? Estamos a punto de abrir el café y no tienes el uniforme puesto_ me regañó.

_Gomen nasai, Baka. Hay un asunto que resolver_ dije molesta_ ¡Baja de una vez!

Bajé las escaleras, escuchando a Shirogane insultar detrás de mío, llegamos a la cocina, Lucy y Keiichiro seguían hablando de comida.

_Lucy-san, mira este es el co-dueño del Café Mew Mew _nunca le decía _ Mew Mew _eso dejaba un asunto implícito que Ryo entendió_ Shirogane-san ella es mi prima Lucy Momomiya.

_Un gusto Momomiya-san _ inclinándose, Lucy se ruborizó intensamente.

_Por favor dime Lucy_ dijo roja_ no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido, me hace sentir vieja_ rió.

_Dime, Ichigo ¿De qué querías hablar?_ preguntó de sopetón Shirogane.

MewMoon: ¿Qué te parece Ichigo?

Ichigo: Pobre Aoyama-kun entre Ian y mi padre lo volveran loco.

MewMoon: Créeme, si no lo volvió loco tu padre en este tiempo, ya nada lo va a superar *risa*

Ichigo: Supongo que queda despedirnos y pedirles reviews ¿Verdad?

MewMoon: Aja, entonces... ¡Adiós! ¡Recuerden dejarnos unos reviews!


	3. Una nueva mew

**Capitulo 2**

**Una nueva Mew**

**Ichigo POV**

_Ehh… si acerca de _eso_… yo… Lucy… em… marca…_ dije nerviosa, no sabía como decirlo.

_A ver_ suspiró Ryo_ ¿Me estas diciendo que tu prima tieneuna marca de _esas_?_ preguntó curioso, yo asentí lentamente_ Voy a buscar a Masha_ dijo saliendo por donde ambos entramos.

_Ichigo-chan ¿Qué esta pasando? _ preguntó asustada.

_ No pasa nada malo Lucy-chan _ dije posando una mano en su hombro. Shirogane-san volvió con Masha entre sus brazos, Lucy los miraba expectante. Shirogane puso a centímetros de la cara de mi prima, Masha emitió un pitido y comenzó a flotar alrededor de Lucy.

_Bienvenida a la brigada Tokyo Mew Mew_ dijo feliz, abrió su boca destilando una luz brillante y salió una medalla dorada, igual a la mía.

**Lucy POV**

Shirogane trajo un peluche rosa, lo acercó a mi rostro. La bola de pelos emitió un horrible pitido y empezó a volar a mí alrededor. Abrió su boca emitiendo una luz blanca y le salió una medallita dorada con detalles en rosa pálido. Nadie parecía extrañado de la situación, para ellos parecía _normal_.

_Bienvenida a la brigada Tokyo Mew Mew _ dijo frotándose contra mí. Mire a Ichigo que me miraba expectante, todo esperaban mi reacción ¿Brigada Tokyo Mew Mew? Ellas son las Mews ¿Escuché bien? ¿Había dicho _bienvenida_? Seguro me quedé dormida en el avión y estaba teniendo un sueño muy loco, seguro que es eso. Llevé una mano a mí brazo y lo pellizqué.

_Kuso_ susurré_ Ichigo-san ¿Qué esta pasando?_ pregunté con un deje de temor.

_ Yo… Bueno, _nosotras_ somos parte de las Tokyo Mew Mew_ tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire_ todas las chicas y Aoyama-kun es el caballero azul_ me explicó.

_Ichigo-san, ve a cambiarte que vamos a abrir el café en cualquier momento_ dijo el rubio, mi ikoto hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue, él se volteó hacía mí_ ¿Lucy-san me puedes acompañar por favor?_ preguntó, yo asentí tímidamente. Comenzamos a caminar hacía unas escaleras, las bajamos y quedamos frente a una puerta de casi tres metros de alto y dos de ancho. La abrió con un pequeño chirrido, dándome paso a una habitación pobremente iluminada por unos monitores de computadoras. Me ofreció asiento, me senté en un sillón y él se sentó junto a mí.

_ ¿Qué está pasando?_ pegunté preocupada.

_Mejor te explico del principio ¿verdad? _ esa fue una pregunta más para él que para mí_ veras… Tokyo Mew Mew se creó para proteger a la tierra de los ataques de los Cyniclones, una raza alienígena que vivió en la tierra hace mas de tres mil años, en un intento de apoderarse del planeta. Tres guerreros, Pai Kish y Taruto_ dijo señalando tres fotos en uno de los monitores_ que estaban dirigidos por Deep Blue, en la batalla final ellos se pusieron de nuestro lado, asique ya no son un problema._ explicó_ Este café se utilizaba de fachada para la base, ahora, ya que no hay mucha actividad, es otro café común y corriente.

_Sumimasen, pero hay algo que no entiendo_ dije tímida, el rubio me miro esperando a que yo continuara_ Si ya terminó todo, ¿Por qué es importante que me entere? ¿Acaso no sería mejor que nadie más se entere? _pregunté dudosa.

_Veras, al estar tu ADN y el de las demás chicas fusionado con ADN animal, pueden haber efectos secundarios_ explicó_ por ejemplo a tu prima Ichigo cuando se emociona le salen orejas y cola de gato; antes de la batalla con Deep Blue si la besaban se convertía en una gata_ dijo haciendo aparecer una imagen de una gatita negra con un cascabel.

_Ryokai suru._ dije asintiendo. Me acordé de algo realmente importante, Ichigo es una Mew, yo, su prima también lo soy_ ¿Hay posibilidades de que mi hermano sea un Mew?_ pregunté asustada. Bakura solo tiene trece años, es pequeño para cagar con una responsabilidad tan grande, pero, Ichigo y el resto de las Mews también cargaron con esa responsabilidad, esa niña Pudding no tenía más de trece años, entonces ella arriesgó su vida a los ocho o nueve años.

_Para saberlo habría que hacerle un análisis, y a ti también hay que hacerte un análisis para saber con que animal estas fusionada._ dijo parándose y yendo hacía un pequeño armario, abrió sus puertas y sacó una jeringa con una aguja bastante grande, maldije en mi cabeza una y otra vez a quien inventó las agujas_ Bueno y eso lo vamos a hacer ahora si tu estas de acuerdo, Lucy-san_ dijo preparando todo, supongo que aunque dijera que no igual lo haría ¿Verdad?

_Supongo que no me queda otra opción ¿Verdad?_ dije vencida, Shirogane rió por lo bajo y me desinfectó el brazo. Miré hacia los monitores tratando de distraerme viendo las cuatro fotos de los monitores, el rubio hincó le aguja en mi piel y comenzó a quitarme sangre, sentía como la succionaba.

_Listo_ dijo poniendo un algodón en el piquete_ ¿Es de familia el temor a las agujas?_ preguntó burlón.

_Ichigo-san, Bakura-kun y yo las odiamos_ dije con una media sonrisa_ ¿si o si necesitas sangre? _pregunté, no había manera de que le pueda hacer esto a mi hermanito.

_Para resultados más seguros si_ dijo guardando el líquido escarlata en un tubo de ensayo_ pero con cabellos me alcanzaría_ dijo guardando todo otra vez, volvió a sentarse en el sillón junto a mí.

_Ryokai suru_ dije asintiendo.

_Este viernes comenzaras con el adiestramiento en la cocina, hasta entonces ayudaras a las chicas como camarera ¿esta bien?_ pregunto aunque yo sabía que no importaba que estos dos días trabajara como camarera, igual tendría que hacerlo.

_No hay problema_ dije mirando a los alienígenas del monitor en frente mío.

Uno era alto, con el pelo de un violeta obscuro, con rasgos serios y su ropa era purpura, tenía ojos negros; el de la foto del medio era más bajito pero no mucho, tenía el pelo verde bosque, una expresión burlona, ojos dorados y una camiseta abombada que no llegaba a cubrir su abdomen; el último era casi la mitad del primero tenía el pelo marrón, ojos marrones casi dorados, se notaba que era menor que los otros dos, debería tener la edad de la niña rubia. Todos tenían unas orejas largas y puntiagudas como las de los elfos.

_Bueno _ me llamo la atención el rubio_ ya deberíamos subir_ dijo parándose, lo seguí hasta la puerta –la cual él abrió y me dejo pasar primera- volvimos a subir las escaleras.

Shirogane me llevó por donde estaban los clientes, la mayoría eran chicas con uniformes de colegios, había unos pocos chicos -seguro sus amigas o sus novias les abrían pedido que las trajeran- subimos una escalera que estaba en el medio de la habitación, me mostró donde estaban los vestidores y me entrego un traje como el del resto de las chicas pero en blanco y negro alegando que no esperaba tener más miembros en la brigada.


	4. Empezando la rutina

Empezando la rutina

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente esperando no caerme y hacer el ridículo frente a todos, pero bueno, mi torpeza siempre elige los momentos menos agradables.

_Lucy-san, toma esto_ dijo Lettuce dándome una pequeña libretita y un bolígrafo.

_Gracias_ dije con una sonrisa, hasta que la peli azul que estaba sentada en una mesita tomando té de limón y vainilla, me mando muy groseramente a trabajar, mientras ella posaba su egocéntrico trasero en la silla rosa.

EL café estaba abarrotado de gente, se pedían un motón se tartas de granada, limón y frutillas, de beber se pedían más que nada licuados (por la época del año no me impresionaba). Me acerqué a una mesa que acababan de desocupar, pasé una rejilla húmeda y repase con una seca, tomé la bandeja repleta de tazas, vasos largos, cubiertos y platos; caminé con cuidado hacia la cocina y dejé todo junto a la bacha de lavado. Salí de la cocina y me encaminé hacia otra mesa, a la que acababan de llegar una pareja de aproximadamente mi edad. Le entregué un menú a cada uno y a los segundos ya habían elegido. Tomé un pequeño suspiro y les dí mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

_Buenos días ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?_ dije amistosa. El muchacho miró a su acompañante, una rubia hermosa de ojos azules como el cielo, la miré con la misma sonrisa.

_Bueno yo quiero una tarta de frutilla y un licuado de banana_ dijo batiendo sus horribles pestañas, lo anoté en la libreta y miré al muchacho, volvió a mirar el menú y me miro.

_ ¿Qué me aconsejas?_ dijo con una semi-sonrisa, memoricé lo que más me habían pedido en las dos horas que estaba aquí.

_Bueno… un cheese cake o un Lemon pie con una limonada o un licuado de banana_ dije disimulando un suspiro.

_Sorpréndeme_ dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, la rubia lo miró con rabia, terminé de anotar todo y me encamine a otra mesa con cuatro chicas.

Como en la otra mesa puse la mejor de mis sonrisas falsas y les entregué los menús, y me dirigí a la cocina.

_Akasaka-san_ le llamé entregándole el papel con las órdenes. Me miró con una sonrisa.

_Lo estas haciendo de maravilla_ me alentó, articule un gracias. Me entregó la comida en una bandeja plateada. Ichigo y las demás chicas se movían rápidamente por el lugar, se notaba que llevaban varios años en esto. Aceleré un poco el paso, llegué a la mesa deposité las cosas en sus respectivos dueños.

_Tú tarta de frutillas y el licuado_ le dije a la rubia_ y a ti te traje una porción de cheese cake y una limonada_ le dije al muchacho. Me dí media vuelta y atendí a las chicas de la mesa continua.

_ ¿Ya se decidieron chicas?_ les pregunte amable.

_Si ¿Me podrías traer dos porciones de torta de chocolate, una de tarta de frutilla y un limón pie, y… dos limonadas rosas, un té de menta y un jugo de naranja?_ dijo una de la esquina izquierda.

_Claro_ dije retirando los menús. Volví a la cocina y le dejé la orden al cocinero. Desocupé dos mesas antes de que Akasaka me llamara para retirar el pedido de las chicas. Se lo llevé rápidamente y ellas mismas se repartieron las porciones. Quedaban dos horas y media para cerrar, era mi primer día y ya quería cerrar. Los clientes seguían llegando cada vez más, hasta la peli azul tuvo que ponerse a atender, un par de mesas me habían dejado generosas propinas. La niña rubia estaba subida a una enorme bola roja repartiendo pedidos, el bullicio, después de cuatro horas, era casi insoportable. El novio de la rubia me hizo señas para que le lleve la cuenta, me encaminé hacia es mesa, le entregué una carpetilla de cuero negro y me retire para seguir atendiendo mesas, ya no estaba tan lleno así que la señorita holgazana se había sentado a tomar un té. Negué y seguí recogiendo una mesa que acababan de desocupar, Ichigo pasó junto a mí y se detuvo.

_Lo estas haciendo muy bien Lucy-chan_ dijo con una sonrisa, miró un reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes_ es hora de tu descanso de veinte minutos_ dijo feliz

_Gracias_ dije con una sonrisa_ déjame terminar esto_ mi prima negó y me quitó el trozo de tela.

_Vete… A-h-o-r-a _ deletreó seria, yo solo reí y me dirigí a la cocina. Akasaka-san estaba cortando unos pasteles, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, giró un poco su cabeza para ver quien era.

_ ¡Oh, Lucy-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo con un tono amigable.

_Ichigo me mandó a descansar_ dije disculpándome_ ¿En que lo ayudo Akasaka-san?_ pregunté poniendo mis manos detrás de mí y comencé a balancearme hacia adelante, de forma inocente. Esperando que me dejara ayudarlo. Suspiró y negó.

_Esta bien_ dijo vencido_ termina de cortar estos pasteles, pero déjalos en la bandeja y vuélvelos a meter en el refrigerador_ dijo con una sonrisa amable.

_ ¡Gracias!_ dije dando un saltito de felicidad. Me gustaba mucho más estar en la cocina que en contacto con la gente.

Me lavé las manos y tomé un cuchillo que Akasaka-san me había dejado al alcance. Terminé rápido con ese pastel, ya que solo quedaban por cortar tres porciones; tomé la bandeja con sumo cuidado, no quería que se cayera y me regañaran. Por suerte llegué al refrigerador sin tropezar, guardé la bandeja. Keiichiro estaba lavando los platos, busqué una rejilla seca y empecé a secar los platos que él dejaba en una pila. Ichigo llegó con unas órdenes, al verme ayudando a Akasaka, suspiró. Dejó los pedidos sujetados con un imán de una frutilla. Tomé un papel de la frutilla, leí la complicada letra de Ichigo cuando está apurada _"Una porción de tarta de frutillas, una de torta de chocolate y dos tés de menta" _ Miré a Akasaka con cara de cachorrito.

_ ¿Puedo hacer esta orden?_ rogué, sin pensarlo mucho él asintió. Me moví rápidamente hacia el refrigerador y saqué la bandeja con la tarta de frutillas, la dejé sobre una de las mesadas y busqué dos platos. Luego de cinco minutos ya había terminado el pedido. Akasaka-san se movía rápidamente por toda la cocina, recordaba de memoria conde estaba cada cosa, en cambio yo debía estar preguntando donde quedaba todo. Debía estar fastidiándolo y se debería estar preguntando porque me habían puesto con él. Suspiré y miré las órdenes, no sabía si estaban bien hechas, me daba vergüenza preguntar y simplemente no lo hice.

_Perfectas_ me dijo como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

_Gracias._ dije con una sonrisa, en un segundo esa sonrisa se apagó_ Discúlpame por molestarte tanto_ dije con una sonrisa triste.

_Créeme, no molestas._ dijo con una sonrisa amable_ De echo, eres la que menos desorden hace, Lettuce rompe cerca de dos docenas de platos por semana, Ichigo y Mint siempre pelean porque Mint no hace nada. Es raro que Zakuro venga al café, siempre tiene sesiones de fotos, viajes, fiestas, giras, en este mismo momento está en Italia promocionando su nueva película. Y Pudding, casi siempre es culpa de ella que Lettuce se caiga_ rió_ ¿te cuento un secreto?_ pregunto con una sonrisa, yo asentí intrigada_ Ninguna de ellas sirve para venir a ayudarme en la cocina.

_Al fin cerramos_ dijo Mint, yo solté una risilla_ ¿Qué?

_Mint-san_ dijo Lettuce_ sin ofender pero, tu no has hecho nada para estar tan cansada, solo trabajaste una hora_ dijo mirándose sus manos. No aguanté y solté una carcajada, Ichigo se rió aún más fuerte.

_Bueno nos vamos_ dijo Ichigo cruzando la puerta_ ¡Lucy, vámonos!

_Mata shita_ dije inclinándome hacia las chicas.

_Itterasshai_ dijo Lettuce.

Crucé la puerta a un paso vivo, alcancé a mi prima en unos segundos escasos.


	5. Rendición

MewMoon: ¡Arigato! (hola) Gracias por leer otra de mis locuras. Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de Tokyo Mew Mew Star.

Kisshu: ¡Oye! ¡Cerebro de mosquito! Te falta el disclaymer, otra vez, discúlpenla su memoria no es buena. Como sea, MewMoonlight no es dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew, ni de ninguno de los animes sobre los que ella escribe. SOLO es dueña de un par de personajes y de partes de las tramas. Ahora aclarado esto, pueden continuar.

MewMoon: Sabelotodo.

Rendición

_Vamos Kisshu…_ rogó Taruto.

_Taruto, vayan ustedes. Yo no quiero volver a la Tierra_ dije cruzándome de brazos.

_ ¡Oh, vamos!_ interrumpió Pai. Lo fulminé con la mirada_ Tú solo no quieres ver la vida que Ichigo lleva sin ti, tienes miedo a que ella esté feliz… sin ti_ dijo sin expresión.

_ ¡Esto es el colmo!_ grité _ ¿Por qué mierda no me dejan en paz y se van ustedes? _ golpeé la mesa con un puño_ ¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse a ver a sus adoradas Mews! ¡Para mi no hay lugar en ese planeta!

Dí media vuelta y caminé hacia mi habitación. Esta ya era parte de mi rutina diaria, pelear con ellos porque quieren que vaya a la Tierra ¿Por qué no pueden entender que NO quiero ir a la Tierra? Cerré la puerta con un ruidoso portazo, me arrojé a mi cama y solté un grito de furia. Todo esto me dolía mucho, Pai y Taruto son mis amigos, mis hermanos, mis compañeros; pero después cumplido un año de la batalla final empezaron a visitar otra vez a las Mews y con ello empezaron a insistir que vaya con ellos. Ya no somos los mismos de antes, estamos más… distantes. Golpeé la pared dejando una línea agrietada.

¿Cómo estará mi Koneko-chan? ¿Seguirá con el baka Abraza árboles? ¿Estará feliz? Sin… mí. Esto resonó en mi cabeza, solo es cuestión de ir echarle un vistazo sin ser visto y volver… ¡Kisshu! ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡¿Te estás rindiendo? ¡¿Tres años peleando con tus hermanos para flaquear así como así? Pero ya mis dos voces habían comenzado a pelear… de nuevo.

_Solo tenemos que ir un par de minutos, verla y volver__ dijo la mitad que seguía más enamorada de Ichigo.

**¡No! ¡No! ¡Sería haber peleado, sufrido y olvidado ¿para qué? ¡¿Para que se nos parta el corazón al verla con el Abraza arboles?**_gritó furiosa la otra mitad_** ¡Estamos bien aquí! ¡Por Kami! ¡Somos el Coronel más joven de la historia Cyniclon! **_cada vez gritaba más fuerte_ **¡Y sabemos que no es solo verla!**

_ ¡Déjenme en paz ustedes dos! _grité tironeándome de los cabellos.

Todos los días lo mismo, me estoy volviendo loco. Lagrimas de rabia corrían por mis mejillas, soy un idiota ¿La persona con más cargo después de la familia real llorando? Esto es ridículo. Las quité presionando mis mejillas, un grito de frustración rasgó mi garganta. Me teletransporte al cuarto de entrenamiento, enseguida me recibieron con saludos, preguntas, elogios por la última guerra ganada. Uno de los cadetes se me acercó, hizo un saludo y se paró firme.

_ ¿Le preparo el gimnasio, Señor?_ preguntó, yo asentí secamente dando a entender que no estaba de humor. Corrió por todos lados, moviendo cosas y despejándome totalmente el gimnasio, para mí solo. Cuando terminó, se retiró y quede yo solo, en una gran habitación llena de armas, maniquíes, todo un gimnasio para mí.

Invoqué mis Sais y corrí hacía un maniquí, lo destrocé y seguí apuñalando los pedazos. Hice los mismo con otros siete, solté los Sais. Le pegué a una bolsa, que doblaba mi tamaño, hasta que me dolieron los puños. Tomé una Katana y corté a la mitad ocho maniquíes más. Solté otro grito de furia y frustración. Estaba agitado y gruesas gotas de sudor caían por mi espalda y rostro. Unos aplausos me quitaron de mi estado de enojo, giré bruscamente mi cabeza para encontrarme con la persona que menos me interesaba ver.

_ ¡Perfecto Kisshu! Ahora entiendo porque mi padre te a elegido Coronel a tu corta edad_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_Princesa_ dije haciendo una reverencia_ Su padre solo me eligió Coronel porque Pai declinó el puesto_ dije tratando de que se vaya.

_Siempre tan humilde_ dijo poniendo una mano en su cintura_ Por eso es que me gustas_ dijo caminando hacia mí contorneando sus caderas. La Princesa Leila era físicamente perfecta, pero era muy irritante, arrogante, estúpida, desagradable y sobre todo no es mi Ichigo.

_Princesa…_ bufé_ Usted sabe que yo no le correspondo su amor_ dije alejándome de ella.

_Claro, te cautivó una estúpida humana_ suspiró cruzándose de brazos_ Ilumíname en algo Kisshu-kun…

_ ¿Si, Princesa?_ pregunté.

_ ¿Qué tiene una simple humana, que no tenga yo? Yo tengo poder absoluto, soy la mujer más envidiada y codiciada de este mundo_ por eso no la soporto, es TAN irritante y presumida.

_Sin ofender, pero, eres muy arrogante y eres bella, si, pero no eres mi tipo_ dije en tono de disculpa.

_ ¡Me lo vas a pagar, Kisshu!_ gritó saliendo de la habitación, pegando un portazo. Negué, es tan… irritante esa mujer.

Ya más calmado me teletransporte a mi casa, caminé hasta mi habitación. Una de las sirvientas me había dejado toallas limpias sobre mi cama, tomé una y me dirigí al baño. Abrí el agua fría, dejé caer mi ropa al piso. Entré a la ducha, me recorrió un escalo frío cuando el agua helada tocó mi piel. Lavé mi cabello, había quedado con olor a sudor. Me quedé ahí parado, podría quedarme aquí sin hacer nada... Unos toques me llamaron la atención.

_Kisshu-san… disculpe, pero el Rey lo mandó a llamar_ dijo la mujer que me cuido desde que nací.

_Si, Nana-san, ahora voy_ dije con cortesía_ Una pregunta.

_ ¿Si Kisshu-san?

_ ¿Me podrías dejar el disfraz de Coronel en la cama?_ dije en burla.

_No diga así, si su padre le hubiera escuchado…_ me regaño.

_Discúlpeme, Nana-san_ dije como un niño pequeño.

Salí de la ducha recién cuando escuché sus pasos alejarse. Tomé una toalla y la enredé en mi cintura. Me cambié y até dos pequeños mechones de pelo a cada lado de mi cabeza, indicando mi posición social. Me puse el disfraz de Coronel, es un pantalón igual al que usa Pai, pero en color caqui, una camisa blanca y un chaleco color caqui como el de Taruto. Bajé las escaleras hasta la sala, ahí me esperaba Nana.

_Aquí estoy, Nana-chan_ le sonreí, esa mujer era como mi abuela_ Listo para presentarme ante el Rey.

_Pórtese bien, niño ¿Me oye?_ dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí.

_Claro, Nana_ dije besándole la coronilla_ Vuelvo en un rato.

Me teletransporte hasta la puerta del castillo, camine con desgano hacia la sala que siempre me citaba el Rey. La enorme puerta estaba cerrada, lo cual me pareció raro, unos de los guardias a mis costados se me acercó.

_Disculpe Señor Coronel_ dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

_ ¿Qué?_ dije con desgano.

_El Señor Ryuk, aún está hablando con la princesa Leila_ dijo en tono de disculpa.

_Gracias_ dije apoyándome contra la pared. Oí que dentro de aquella sala, la princesa levantaba el tono de voz, "Tengo el mismo derecho que mi hermano" creí escuchar. La puerta se abrió de golpe y salió la princesa hecha una furia, al cruzar la puerta me lanzó una mirada envenenada.

_Ya puedes pasar Kisshu_ dijo una voz gruesa. Al cruzar la puerta hice una pequeña reverencia. Ryuk se paró con una sonrisa y con los brazos extendidos.

_Ryuk_ dije abrazándolo_ Disculpe mi indiscreción, pero ¿Qué le pasó a Leila?

_Esa chica…_ negó_ La he malcriado mucho, Kisshu_ dijo con voz cansada_ Ella te quiere… y yo se que tu no la amas ¿Cómo podría castigarlos a ambos en un matrimonio que uno ama y el otro no? Tu serías infeliz desde que apruebe ese matrimonio, y ella… con lo años se irá cansando… Lo sé por experiencia.

_Tiene razón Señor_ dije sentándome a su lado.

_Dime, hijo ¿Cuándo conoceré a la afortunada?_ dijo con una sonrisa. Este hombre me crió, desde que murieron mis padres en una expedición para buscar un nuevo planeta, en ese momento tenía dos años; mi padre era la mano derecha de Ryuk. Al crecer sentí la obligación de hacer todo lo posible por encontrar un lugar mejor para los Cyniclonianos, por mis padres.

_Señor…_suspiré_ La "afortunada", me rechazó desde que la vi. Ella no esta interesada en mí, esta con otro hombre_ dije ocultando que la "afortunada" es una humana, si Ryuk se entera me desterraran.

_Que desperdicio_ negó_ Bueno, en realidad, no te llamé para hablarte de una misión.

Asentí levemente_ Dime.

_Kisshu, hijo, te tengo que pedir que vallas un tiempo a la tierra con Pai y Taruto, para que consigan un poco más de Aqua Mew, me han llegado informes que en el cuadrante AB-2 se está empezando a secar y se está empezando a secar_ su voz se me hacia cada vez más difícil escuchar, tomó un largo respiro y volvió a hablar_ Se que no te gusta en absoluto la Tierra, pero es en ustedes tres en quién más confío para esta misión ¿Aceptarías ir? _ dijo con ojos suplicantes, no podía negarme, después de todo, lo haría por mi pueblo y no por ir a ver a Ichigo ¿Verdad?

MewMoon: ¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? No soy psíquica, así que... ¡Dejen reviews!

Kisshu: La cerebro de mosquito, por muy loco que parezca tiene razón *bufido*

Ichigo: ¿Y nosotros? ¿El equipo Mew?

MewMoon: ¡Baka!¡Esto pasa al mismo tiempo que se muda Lucy!

Lucy: ¿Me llamaron?

MewMoon: ¡No vete, vete! ¡ Tu y Kisshu no se deben ver! ¡Desaparece de nuestras vistas! ¡YA! *me golpeo en la frente*

Kisshu: ¿Quien es ella?

Ichigo: Mi pr...

MewMoon: ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Vete! *Me quedo sola* Mierda... *suspiro*


	6. Mudanza

MewMoon: ¡Ohayo! ¿Como están? Espero que bien, como sea aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Tokyo Mew Mew Star

Kisshu: Te tardaste

MewMoon: No es mi culpa, si no te importa déjame terminar.

Kisshu: Antes de que el cerebro de mosquito se olvide... Tokyo Mew Mew no es propiedad de MewMoonlight, ni tampoco ninguno de los animes sobre los que escribe, solo es dueña de algunos personajes y la trama.

Mudanza

¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Volver a la Tierra? Mi respiración se aceleró y mis ojos se llenaron con lágrimas de impotencia. Todo este tiempo fue en vano, volvería a la tierra igual. De toda esta mierda había un lado bueno y un lado malo. El lado bueno: por fin iba a volver a ver a mi Koneko-chan. Pero había una razón por la cual me exiliaba de la Tierra y Pai había tocado en la llaga, el lado malo, que seguramente me iba a lastimar: Ichigo sigue con el idiota del Abraza arboles. Solté un bufido de frustración.

_Esta bien_ sentencie. Estoy seguro que me voy a arrepentir, pero, todo sea por los Cyniclons ¿Verdad?

_Lo siento mucho, hijo_ me miró a los ojos_ Se que odias a ese planeta_ dijo descubriendo mi angustia.

_Ryuk, yo… no odio a la Tierra_ dije suspirando_ No odio la Tierra, veras… la "afortunada" vive ahí_ confesé.

_No oí que una de las nuestras se haya ido a la Tierra recientemente_ dijo pensativo_ Se debe haber ido cuando entró la noticia de los humanos_ se rascó la cabeza_ Pero eso fue hace mucho, debe ser hija de esos Cyniclons.

_Si, es hija de esos Cyniclons_ mentí nervioso. Unos golpes resonaron en la habitación.

__Señor, ya han llegado los embajadores de Rumien__ anunció un guardia del otro lado de la puerta.

_Hijo, el deber me llama_ suspiró_ Será mejor que vallas a avisarle a tus primos_ dijo levantándose de su asiento.

_Esta bien_ dije abriendo la puerta_ Pasado mañana partimos_ anuncié.

Salí del castillo y me teletransporte a mi casa, directo a mi habitación. Solté un grito de desesperación, era ridículo que un Coronel llorara, pero YO soy el Cyniclon más ridículo ¡Por Kami! ¡Me enamoré y sufro por una humana! ¡Me rehusé a matarla! ¡Incluso formé equipo con ellas! Una lágrima de rabia corrió por mi mejilla. Me lancé a mi cama, me quieté la ropa y me tapé hasta la cabeza con las sabanas. Unos golpecitos cuidadosos llamaron mí a tención.

_ ¿Si, Nana-san?_ pregunté sin moverme.

_ Kisshu-kun, ¿Necesitas algo?_ preguntó cautelosa.

_Ven..._ pedí lastimero. La anciana se asomó por la puerta y caminó hacía mí.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto sentándose junto a mí. Asomé mi cabeza por entre las sabanas, la anciana me acarició los pómulos mojados en lágrimas_ No llores, no se ve bien en un hombre_ me regaño con dulzura.

_No me importa, no quiero ser un hombre, no quiero haber sido criado por el rey, no quiero ser el Coronel_ sollocé.

_Kisshu, si te oyeran tus padres…

_Mis padres están muertos, si mis padres supieran lo que tú, me desterrarían personalmente_ me quejé.

_ No, no lo harían, se pondrían orgullosos de que seas la diferencia de este aburrido pueblo. Y la aprobarían, porque por lo que me contaste, es una fabulosa chica. Pero si te rechazó encontrarás una chica mejor_ sus caricias iban desde la cima de mi cabeza hasta mi espalda.

_No sé, Nana. No lo sabremos ninguno de los dos_ sollocé_ Tengo que volver a ir allí_ la anciana me levantó el rostro y lo secó con cariño. Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar y negó.

_Mírame bien, tú no vas para verla a ella ¿Verdad? _negué_ Vas para salvarnos, otra vez_ sonrió_ Si tienes que tener contacto con ella, que sea solo profesional, solo para encontrar el Aqua Mew. Y de paso muéstrale de lo que se pierde_ me guiño un ojo y se levantó de la cama_ Levántate y vístete. _ dijo llegando a la puerta_ Que no pareces el hombre que rompió el record en ser el Coronel más joven de la historia_ dijo con orgullo.

**Al otro día**

Unos golpes resonaron en mi habitación, dejé la ropa en su lugar.

_ ¿Si?_ pregunté elevando la voz.

_Somos nosotros, Kish_ dijo Pai del otro lado de la puerta.

_Pasen_ dije volviendo a guardar ropa en una valija.

_ ¿Una nueva lucha? _ preguntó Taruto cuando vio el equipaje.

_No. Me mudo_ dije sin levantar la vista.

_ ¿Donde?_ volvió a preguntar.

_Al infierno_ suspiré, mis primos entendieron el doble sentido.

_Pero… Ayer no querías saber nada respecto a ese lugar_ dijo Pai confundido.

_Sigo sin querer hacerlo_ suspiré.

_Entonces…

_Ryuk me lo ordenó. De hecho nos lo ordenó a los tres.

Taruto rió feliz, y Pai… bueno tuvo una reacción concorde a él, fría.

**Esa madrugada**

_Nana ya nos vamos_ anuncié. Ella bajó apresurada las escaleras_ Cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes_ la regañe_ Recuerda que eres la señora de la casa mientras yo no esté.

_Me malcrías, niño_ rió_ Vamos, apresúrense que tienen que llegar antes del amanecer_ dijo dándonos un beso en la cabeza a cada uno._ Cuídense niños, no los quiero volver a ver lastimados_ dijo dulcemente.

_Nana… ¿Qué estuvimos haciendo durante un año?_ dijo Taruto rodando los ojos_ Si no lo cuidáramos, tendríamos que buscar otro Coronel_ rió.

_Respeto a tus mayores Taru-Taru_ dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza e imitando a la niña mono.

_Imbécil_ protesto.

_Nana, te prometo que los cuidare_ prometió Pai abrazándola_ Igual, dentro de unos meses vamos a llevarte a la Tierra.

_ ¡Eso era una sorpresa!_ le grité. El aludido soltó un bajo Gomen nasai. Nana negó y se alejó.

_Bueno, ya váyanse, sino los van a ver_ dijo sonriente.

El aire a nuestro alrededor se comenzó a agitarse, un frío me invadió cuando crucé el portal. Unos pocos segundos después estábamos en la vieja casa en Tokio, suspiré apesumbradamente arrastrando una valija al cuarto.

_Voy a dormir_ dije_ Hacer portales entre dos mundos me cansa.

Deje a un lado la valija y rebusqué la ropa de cama, tendí una de las camas y me acosté. Me dí por vencido, estaba a punto de ser torturado en mi puto infierno personal.

Lucy POV

El molesto pitido de mi despertador me aturdió. Me senté en la cama y me restregué los ojos, arrastré los pies hasta la habitación continua.

_Bakura… _lo moví_ vamos, es hora de levantarse _lo moví.

_Cinco minutos más…_ murmuró. Rodé los ojos y lo destapé._ No…_ dijo tratando de alcanzar las sabanas.

_Vamos Baka… en tres minutos te quiero abajo_ dije tironeándole un brazo.

_Esta bien…_ dijo sentándose en la cama.

Caminé al baño y me miré al espejo, era un desastre. En cinco minutos me peiné, me lavé los dientes y la cara y me maquillé. Salí del baño y volví a mi habitación, me cambié el pijama por el uniforme del colegio, tomé mi mochila y baje las escaleras.

_Ohayo_ dijo mi padre desde la cocina.

_Ohayo, oto-san_ dije besándole una mejilla.

Mi madre nos llevo al colegio, porque estaba lloviendo. Las clases transcurrieron aburridas, más de lo común, en la hora del almuerzo fui a buscar a Ichigo -quien para mi sorpresa no estaba pegada a Aoyama-, Bakura nos esperaba en el lugar de siempre. Había algo que me decía que hoy era diferente, pero no llegue a notar que era diferente. Al finalizar las clases Ichigo quería ir a ver a Aoyama a su casa, ya que estaba enfermo, me invitó, pero me negué, alegando que Ryuu me iba a matar si llegaba tarde. Mi prima decidió faltar, dijo que no le ya no le importaba lo que digiera Ryuu. Caminé hasta el café, en el camino me encontré a Lettuce y a Pudding, Lettuce me dijo que me querían presentar a unas personas. Mientras más cerca estábamos del café, Pudding estaba más inquieta, llegué a notar un leve color rosa en las mejillas de Lettuce.

_ ¡Ryuu, llegamos!_ dije al cruzar las puerta.

_Me sorprende que llegues a esta hora_ dijo en vez de un saludo.

_Te dije que hoy llegaba temprano ¿Verdad?

_ ¿Dónde está?_ dijo pudding señalando a Ryuu.

_Ohayo, Ryuu ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me podrías decir donde están ellos?_ dijo rodando los ojos_ Me parece que tendría que haber sido un estilo así tu saludo_ dijo riendo provocando que la rubia hiciera de sus ojos unas rendijas. Una carcajada bajó desde las escaleras, el rostro de Pudding cambió totalmente, el aire junto a ella se agitó y junto a ella apareció un niño, me pareció conocido; luego recordé las fotos que vi el lunes. Pudding estaba aplastando al niño con un abrazo.

_P-Pud-ding… no puedo… respirar_ susurró tratando de alejarla de él.

_Gomen, Taru-kun_ dijo escondiendo sus brazos detrás de ella. Luego el niño clavó sus ojos en mi_ Wow… la vieja bruja se multiplicó.

_No seas Baka, Taru-Taru _rió Pudding_ Ella es Lucy.

_Hajimemashite… creo…_ le dije a Taruto_ Bueno, voy a cambiarme para empezar a trabajar_ ¿Vienes Lettuce?

_Hai…

Pudding me dio sus cosas para que las suba al vestidor, cuando subíamos las escaleras nos encontramos con otro alíen, los ojos de Lettuce centellaron felices.

_Arigato, Pai-san ¿Cómo has estado?_ preguntó sonrojándose.

_Arigato, Midorikawa-san. Bien, gracias por preguntar_ dijo sin quitar sus ojos de ella.

_Lettuce-chan ¿Quieres que lleve tus cosas?_ dije.

_N-no, las llevo yo, ya voy _dijo poniéndose aún más roja, si eso fuera posible_ Ya bajamos… _dijo apartando la mirada, siguió caminando a mi lado. Una vez que cerró la puerta del vestidor solté una risa ahogada_ ¿Se notó? _ preguntó.

_Para nada. _ mentí_ Ya se me hacia raro que no te gustara ningún chico_ reí. Lettuce me arrojó mi uniforme en la cabeza_ ¡Hey! No dije nada malo_ me lanzo una mirada asesina atreves del espejo. Terminamos de cambiarnos y bajamos. Cuando llegué a planta baja, me dirigí directamente a la cocina, allí estaba Akasaka-san.

_Ohayo, Akasaka-san_ dije sentándome en un banco cerca de la ventana que daba al salón de los clientes.

_Ohayo, Lucy-chan_ dijo con una sonrisa_ ¿Cómo has estado?

_Bien, aburrida pero bien. _dije dedicándole una media sonrisa_ Oye… Keiichiro-senpai…

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Porque volvieron? Pudding dijo que las habían visitado el martes que no vine al trabajo.

_Sinceramente, no lo se...

Kisshu: No me gusto, aparezco muy poco y actuo como un nenito.

MewMoon: Lo se, ¿Alguna vez vas a ser paciente?...

Kisshu: Te falta algo más...

MewMoon: ¡Si! Ya lo se

Ohayo: Buenos días

Baka: Idiota

Oto-san: Papá

Gomen nasai: Lo siento

Gomen: Perdón

MewMoon: * Arrastrándose* Por favor dejen reviews, por favor...

Lucy: Eres patética...

MewMoon: ¡Vete! ¡Fuera! ¡Desaparece!

Lucy: Esta bien

Kisshu: Esa chica tiene razón... eres patética.

MewMoon: ¡Esta patética, te conseguirá novia! *portazo* _¡Vete al diablo! ¡Idiota!_

Kisshu: Dejen reviews, por favor, si no lo hacen va a seguir enojada conmigo *carita de cachorrito*


	7. Gracias

¡Ohayo! ¡Domo arigato por estar aquí otro capitulo conmigo! Finalmente he podido robarle el Internet a mi madre ¬¬ la pone en su computadora y no me deja usarla... pero me deja usar la grande, así que pude regularizar las historias ( y empezar otra).

Como sea, los dejo de aburrir, para que lean la historia.

Gracias

Ya había pasado un mes desde que me mudé a Tokio. Las cosas eran muy diferentes a como eran en Okinawa. Después de casi diez años vi a mi prima Ichigo, quien me consiguió un trabajo en un café de moda, en el cual muy pocas personas consiguen un puesto de trabajo. Todas las chicas, incluyéndome, eran parte de la brigada Mew, eso fue una sorpresa ¿Para quién no lo sería? ¡Mi ADN está fusionado con el de un panda! Uno de los meseros, el cual debería agregar es el novio de Ichigo, puede transformarse en un alieniga que nació proteger a mi prima. Los otros dos camareros son completamente extraterrestres, sin fusiones ni transformaciones, aliens de carne y hueso; y por lo que entendí hay un tercero que se niega a aparecer, porque, bueno, esa parte no me contaron. El dueño se inyectó ADN de un gato, aunque no era compatible, lo cual le deja convertirse en un gatito gris por menos de diez minutos o se queda para siempre de esa manera. La única persona normal en ese lugar es mi maestro y cocinero del café. Mis compañeros de trabajo, también son mis compañeros de clases, todos estamos en un mismo colegio bajo un acuerdo con el director, él era la única persona fuera de la brigada que sabia nuestras identidades. Ryo dijo que era necesario por si acaso había una emergencia en horario de clases.

Había algo que debía preguntarles, me inquietaba desde hace semanas. Asique me decidí preguntarle al que me dirá la verdad, creo… o al menos no se burlaría de mi pregunta.

_Oye… Pai-kun

_ ¿Si? _ dijo distraído.

_ ¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta?_ dije dudosa.

_Claro _dijo volteándose a verme_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

_Veras… hay algo que quería saber… Pero no es necesario que lo contestes _ él asintió para que continuara_ ¿Por qué tu otro amigo no viene?_ bajé la mirada y me sonrojé, debe estar pensando que soy una metiche.

_Veras… Kisshu es realmente terco y luego de la batalla con Deep Blue, él se juró a si mismo que no pisaría la Tierra. Pero hubo un percance y su p-_ no terminó la palabra y pareció buscar otra palabra _ el rey nos pidió que volviéramos a este planeta. Y digamos que está algo disgustado.

_Oh… em… Gracias, Pai _ dije con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

_No hay de que, Lucy-chan _ por primera vez lo vi sonreír. Me dejó algo perdida, no por lo bonita que era, aunque era realmente bonita; si no por el hecho de que él siempre andaba serio.

Seguí atendiendo mesas, estaba tan lleno que debí dejar la cocina y atender a la gente. El café estaba tan lleno que no cabe un alma más en ese lugar, e incluso había una gran fila fuera del edificio. Iba de mesa en mesa, repartiendo y entregando pedidos a las distintas mesas, desocupándolas para que se sentaran nuevos clientes. Caminé a la cocina para buscar nuevos pedidos, Akasaka-san apiló cuidadosamente las bandejas, articulé un pequeño "gracias" y tomé las bandejas con cuidado. Caminé esquivando gente y depositando los pedidos en sus respectivas mesas. Algo me levantó el pie, haciéndome caer con todo y pedidos. Algunos cayeron en el piso y algunos otros encima de mi ropa.

_Ryo me va a matar _ susurré aturdida_ No se preocupen chicas, junto estas cosas y le vuelvo a traer el pedido_ dije mientras me arrodillaba y comenzaba a juntar los cristales rotos y las bandejas.

_Apresúrate_ dijo una con malicia mientras sus amigas y casi el resto del café se descostillaba de la risa. Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro.

_Lucy-chan _ me llamó, pero yo seguí juntando las cosas_ Lucy-chan_ volvió a llamarme.

_ ¿Si Akasaka-san?_ dije sin levantar la vista por miedo a cortarme y en gran parte por no levantar el rostro por vergüenza.

_Tú no tienes que levantar esto _ dijo ayudándome a levantarme del piso_ fue ella _ señaló a la chica que me habló, pude reconocerla porque fue la primera persona que atendí.

_No importa _ dije avergonzada.

_ Chicas, dado que molestaron al personal del establecimiento del café, les tendré que pedir que me paguen los pedidos que rompieron y que se retiren. Dado que el café Mew guarda el derecho de admisión_ dijo Ryo de manera temible_ Por favor, Mint ¿Puedes encargarte de esto? _ dijo sin importarle mucho la respuesta_ ¿Estas bien? _ dijo observándome con detenimiento, buscando algún daño.

_Estoy perfecta, mira_ pero en el momento que dí un paso, me dio un horrible dolor en el tobillo.

_No lo estas _ dijo alzándome al estilo nupcial y llevándome escaleras arriba. Sentí como la sangre me subía a la cara

_ ¿Que haces? ¡Bájame!_ dije sorprendida _ ¡Puedo caminar! ¡Bájame! _ protesté. Pero Ryo no me hizo caso y siguió como si nada hasta entrar en una habitación y dejarme en una cama.

_Ahora vuelvo_ dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Me quedé sentada en donde me dejó, luego de un rato me aburrí y comencé a mirar la habitación. Era de en celeste pálido y techo blanco, en una esquina había un escritorio de caoba y junto a la cama había una mesita de noche, sobre ella un portarretratos, pude reconocer a un pequeño como mi jefe y había otras dos personas que supuse, eran sus padres. El ruido de la puerta llamó mi atención.

_ ¿Cuánto más planeabas dejarme aquí sola? _ me quejé.

_Muéstrame tu tobillo_ dijo abriendo una caja llena de medicamentos y porquerías de doctores, entre ellas, agujas. Comencé a quitarme el zapato y el calcetín con cuidado_ Veamos _ murmuró y tocó mi tobillo en distintos lugares haciendo soltar un gritito de dolor_ Gira el pie por favor _ dijo mirando mi pie. Lo moví medio centímetro y me corrió un dolor punzante.

_Auch… _ me quejé.

_ Tienes un desgarro en el tobillo_ dijo en un suspiro.

_Genial _ susurré con sarcasmo haciendo que Ryo levantara una ceja. Suspiré pesadamente cuando me dí cuenta que tendría que ir al hospital _ ¿Tendré que ir al hospital? _ pregunté miedosa.

_No es realmente necesario _ dijo buscando en su maletín _ No querrías que te lleven a hacer experimentos contigo ¿Verdad? _ preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_ ¡No! _ chillé aterrada _ En los experimentos usan agujas, no gracias _ dije haciéndolo reír.

_Bueno, te tengo que vendar _ dijo alzando un rollo de tela blanca. Hice una mueca de disgusto al sentir algo frío sobre mi piel.

_Está frio _ me quejé.

_Cállate _ susurró moviendo aquel rollo blanco alrededor de mi pie. Una vez que terminó hizo un pequeño nudo y me ayudó a levantarme. En ese momento vi lo que le había hecho a sus sabanas.

_Lo siento, Shirogane-kun _ dije mirando hacia abajo_ He arruinado tus sabanas.

_ No te preocupes Lucy-chan _ alzó mi barbilla con un dedo_ En serio, se pueden lavar _ dijo con una sonrisa.

_Soy muy torpe, tendría que haber visto su pie_ dije roja como un tomate.

_Hey, hey. No fue tu culpa_ dijo clavando sus orbes azules en los míos_ ¿Te duele algo más? _ dijo asustado al ver correr una lágrima por mi mejilla. Negué con una media sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

_Mm… ¿Ryo?_ dije nerviosa.

_ ¿Si? _ preguntó aún con sus dedos en mi barbilla y sus ojos clavados en los míos.

_ ¿Te podrías alejar un poco? _ dije sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello.

_Oh, si, claro_ dijo casi tan rojo como yo. Abrió su boca y la cerrarla, hizo eso varias veces_ Puedes ducharte si quieres, no te preocupes por las vendas. Tienen un compuesto especial que desarrollé junto con Pai y Keiichiro hace unos años. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscar tu ropa?_ dijo mordiéndose el labio.

_Al parecer no puedo caminar sola_ dije con desgano. En un segundo Ryo ya me tenía en sus brazos, otra vez_ Deja de hacer eso_ reí nerviosa _ Me mareas…

_Gomen nasai, Lucy-chan _ dijo con una sonrisa. Me llevó en silencio hacia los cambiadores y me depositó con cuidado en la puerta_ Llámame en cuanto termines, que te llevaré a tu casa_ dijo volviendo a morder su labio inferior. Asentí y me adentré en los cambiadores.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y suspiré. ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre? Me pregunté con una sonrisa. Abrí mi casillero, saqué mi ropa y me encaminé hacia las duchas. Dejé la ropa en un estante, tomé una toalla y abrí la ducha más cercana. Colgué la toalla y comencé a quitarme la ropa con sobras. Escuché unos golpes en la puerta.

_ ¿Si? _ alcé la voz.

_Lucy, Ryo me mandó a que te alcance esto_ dijo Retasu del otro lado de la puerta.

_Claro, pasa, Lettuce_ dije metiéndome detrás de un biombo_ Estoy aquí _ exclamé al escuchar la puerta abrirse. La peli verde me tendió un neceser y se marchó. Abrí el estuche turquesa y vi un champú, un acondicionador y demás elementos de limpieza personal. Tomé lo que me hacia falta para mi ducha y lo dejé junto a mi ropa.

Me tomó varios minutos quitarme todas las porquerías del cabello y otros tantos el olor a limonada. Me quedé ahí parada, dejando correr el agua tibia sobre mis hombros y mi espalda, relajando mis músculos. Una vez que terminé cerré el agua y me envolví en la toalla. Comencé a cercarme y me vestí, eso hice en menos tiempo del que me llevó quitarme todas las porquerías del cuerpo. Dejé el neceser en mi casillero, tomé la ropa machada con comida y me marché a buscar a mi jefe. Me dirigí a su cuarto y toqué la puerta.

_ ¿Si?_ oí desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_Ryo ¿No podría quedarme en la cocina ayudando a Akasaka-san?_ pregunté. Realmente quería retrasar las preguntas de mis padres.

_Realmente, no _ dijo al abrir la puerta.

_Oh, vamos… Aún no quiero escuchar a mi madre que debo tener más cuidado _ me crucé de brazos e hice un puchero.

_ ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? _ preguntó irritado.

_No _ le enseñé la lengua.

_Vamos, deja de ser tan niñita. Te voy a llevar a tu casa, te guste o no _ dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_Ok, me rindo_ suspiré levantando los brazos, haciendo que soltara una carcajada. Se me volvió a acercar y extendió sus brazos_ ¡Wow! No, enserio, por favor…

_Esta bien_ suspiró_ Pero no te caigas ¿Ok? _ dijo tendiéndome el brazo derecho. Suspiré vencida, en ese momento supe que no me dejaría ir caminando sola, tome su brazo con inseguridad. Me había olvidado completamente que para salir teníamos que pasar por donde estaban los clientes… mis amigas me verían tomada del brazo de Ryo…

Me ayudó a bajar las escaleras, en algún momento pisé mal y casi me caigo, pero Ryo, me tomó del brazo justo a tiempo.

_Gracias… _ dije con una sonrisa. Él me sonrió en respuesta. Di un paso y casi me vuelvo a caer. Cuando alcé la vista me maree_ Ryo, esta va a ser la única vez que voy a dejar que me lleves en brazos_ suspiré poniendo mi cara en su pecho. En medio segundo volví a estar en el aire_ Ten cuidado_ susurré. Escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Dejé de pensar en el mareo, concentrándome en el lento vaivén, pareció servir de algo, porque cuando me separé de él estábamos en la puerta de un auto rojo. Con cuidado me dejó en el suelo y abrió la puerta. Cuando me senté, cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta.

_ ¿Te sientes bien? _ preguntó preocupado.

_Si, me pasa desde que me salió la marca _ dije señalando mi nuca.

_Lo siento _ se disculpó, sonreí débilmente.

_No hay problema. Se pasará_ le aseguré cerrando los ojos. Él soltó una risilla. El camino a mi casa transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, cómodo, porque, si él comenzaba a hablar, me sentiría peor.

_Lucy, llegamos _ anunció deteniendo el coche. Le dí una sonrisa.

_Gracias _ sonreí, me desprendí el cinturón de seguridad. Me acerqué a él y besé su mejilla _ Nos vemos mañana.

_Ni se te ocurra aparecer por el café mañana _ me dijo señalándome con su dedo indice.

_ ¡¿Qué? _ abrí los ojos _ No, no, no. Yo mañana voy a ir a trabajar. Te guste o no _ le dije señalándolo, pero vi en su rostro una idea.

_Mañana apareces por el café y no te preocupes por aparecer nunca más _ me dijo enarcando una ceja _ No puedes venir hasta que sanes.

_ TE ODIO _ dije saliendo del auto.

Ok... En este capitulo quería que apareciera Kisshu, pero... como verán no lo logré...

¡OH! Antes de que me olvide... Hubo un comentario de Kami, que preguntaba que significaba... la palabra Kami en japones significa Dios... por lo tanto, ¡Una DIOSA lee mis fic's!Genial... ¡Gracias por tu comentario y espero que recuerdes tu cuenta!

Ok, para que quede en claro, no soy esas tipas que se pasan adorando a Jesús y toda la cosa...

Bueno listo... Me voy...

¡Dejen muchos reviews para mi!


	8. Salvada

Hola! Aquí un nuevo capitulo de Tokyo Mew Mew Star. Al fin lo conseguí, Kisshu y Lucy se cruzan.

Por último Tokyo Mew Mew es propiedad de Reiko Yoshida-sama. Yo solo juego con los personajes.

* * *

><p>Salvada<p>

Me removí en mi cama, me estiré completamente y me volví a hacer una bolita. Kami… esto es aburrido. No tenía nada que hacer, había terminado mis deberes e incluso los de mañana; había ordenado mi cuarto; miré dos o tres películas y leí un libro. Ryo me había prohibido ir a trabajar hasta que no sanara mi pie. Me senté en el borde de mi cama. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la cocina, gracias a Kami-sama mi cuarto estaba en la planta baja.

_Mami ¿Puedo salir a dar una vuelta? Ya me aburrí _ dije poniendo los ojos vidriosos.

_Ten mucho cuidado _ me pidió.

_Siempre lo tengo, mami_ dije besando su coronilla_ Volveré en un rato_ dije dirigiéndome al recibidor, me coloqué mis zapatos y salí de la casa.

Caminé sin rumbo por un largo rato, hasta que llegué a una plaza. Caminé hacia la parte más alejada, en la cual no había nadie. Cuando llegué vi que entraba mucha luz solar, me re costé en el suelo y lleve mis manos a mi nuca y cerré los ojos. Luego de un rato comencé a sentir como los poros de mi piel se había calentado completamente.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _ dijo una voz desconocida. Me senté en la hierba y abrí los ojos. Ahí estaba un Cyniclon, ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultar sus orejas ¿En que diablos pensaba? Pai y Taruto usaban unos pañuelos en sus cabezas para ocultar sus orejas cuando atendían en el café.

_No es asunto tuyo _ dije volviéndome a recostar_ Y deberías esconder esas orejas, podrías asustar a la gente.

_ ¿Y por que tú no te asustas? _ preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

_He visto muchas cosas _ él enarcó una ceja.

_ ¿Como que? _ volvió a preguntar irritado.

_ Tú deberías saberlo ¿No? _ dije sentándome _ Después de todo tú eres un Cyniclon.

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso? _ dijo sentándose bruscamente en el suelo. Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz. El alíen en frente mío levantó una ceja. Lo observé detenidamente, tenía el cabello verde obscuro atado en dos coletas a cada lado de la cabeza; tenía unos asombrosos ojos dorados. Recordé que Ryo me había mostrado unas fotos el día en que supe que era una Mew, pude reconocerlo como Kisshu. Pero algo había diferente entre el alíen que vi en una foto hace más de un mes y el que estaba viendo ahora.

_Lucy Momomiya _ dije extendiendo mi mano. Kisshu me miró irritado, casi aún más enojado. Luego de unos segundos extendió su mano.

_Kisshu Ikisatashi _ dijo al tomar mi mano_ ¿Ichigo te ha dicho algo de mí? _ dijo con cierta esperanza.

_No _ su rostro por un segundo mostró una enorme tristeza_ De hecho ni siquiera habla de ti.

_No es tu culpa _ suspiró_ ¿Cómo sabes que soy un Cyniclon? _ dijo cambiando de tema. Solté una risilla.

_ ¿Nunca te has visto en un espejo? _ reí _ Después de conocer a uno, se puede reconocer fácilmente al resto y sobre todo si no oculta sus orejas cuando va por ahí _ dije con una sonrisa. Miré la hora en mi reloj, ¡La una de la tarde! Mierda mi mamá me mata _ Me tengo que ir _ dije poniéndome de pie, todo me dio vueltas y me caí.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? _ preguntó ayudándome a parar.

_Si, no te preocupes _ dije con una media sonrisa_ Después de cuatro años, uno se acostumbra _ dije con una media sonrisa. Él frunció el ceño confundido _ Después de algunos meses de salirme la marca, comencé a marearme.

_ ¿La marca? _ preguntó confundido _ ¿Eres una de las Mews?

_Si _ dije alejándome un poco_ Bueno como sea, me tengo que ir, sino, mi madre me va a matar _ dije llevando una mano a mi nuca, justo a la marca la cual estaba latiendo. Me asusté, nunca latía. Todo comenzó a darme vueltas y lo último que recuerdo es que todo se puso negro.

Kisshu P.O.V

_Realmente no hay nada que hacer aquí _ suspiré. Salí de la casa y comencé a volar, sin un rumbo fijo. Luego de dar vueltas me dirigí a un claro de un parque de por ahí, en el que nunca había nadie. Volaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la niña de cabellos turquesa que estaba recostada. Estaba tan aburrido que decidí darle un buen susto.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _ pregunté al aterrizar. La chica se sentó en el suelo y me miró detenidamente.

_No es asunto tuyo _ dijo irritada_ Y deberías esconder esas orejas, podrías asustar a la gente_ me reprendió ¿Quien carajos se creía esta humana para regañarme?

_ ¿Y por que tú no te asustas? _ pregunté cruzándome de brazos

_He visto muchas cosas _ murmuró desafiante.

_ ¿Como qué? _ le desafié.

_ Tú deberías saberlo ¿No? Después de todo tú eres un Cyniclon _ dijo señalándome. Se me congeló la respiración ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, no era difícil saber que no soy humano. Pero, ¿Cómo sabe de nuestra existencia?

_ ¿Como sabes eso? _ pregunté sentándome en el suelo. La niña pellizcó el puente de su nariz molesta, luego clavó su mirada en mí por un largo rato.

_Lucy Momomiya _ dijo extendiendo una mano con una media sonrisa. Su nombre resonó en mi cabeza como un eco… Definitivamente era algo de Ichigo Momomiya, ya que, después de todo, no era un apellido muy común

_Kisshu Ikisatashi _ dije al tomar su mano_ ¿Ichigo te ha dicho algo de mí? _ dije a la espera de que diga que sí. Per lo que obtuve fue todo lo contrario:

_ No. De hecho ni siquiera habla de ti _ pude escuchar como mi corazón se partía, y creo que ella también.

_No es tu culpa _ suspiré_ ¿Cómo sabes que soy un Cyniclon? _ dije tratando de cambiar de tema. La peli azul soltó una risilla contenida ¿Qué había dicho de gracioso?

_ ¿Nunca te has visto en un espejo? _ río _ ¿Acaso eres ciego? _ volvió a reír _ Después de conocer a uno, se puede reconocer fácilmente al resto y sobre todo si no oculta sus orejas cuando va por ahí _ dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Se destapó la muñeca y miró un reloj _ Me tengo que ir _ dijo poniéndose de pie, al instante se cayó. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo a atraparla antes de que caiga al suelo. Me acerqué a ella con cuidado.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? _ dije ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

_Si, no te preocupes _ dijo con una media sonrisa_ Después de cuatro años, uno se acostumbra _ seguía con esa sonrisa en el rostro, fruncí el ceño _ Después de algunos meses de salirme la marca, comencé a marearme _ explicó.

_ ¿La marca? _ pregunté confundido _ ¿Eres una de las Mews?

_Si. Bueno, como sea, me tengo que ir, sino, mi madre me va a matar _ dijo llevando una mano a su nuca, en ese momento su rostro empalideció. Sus piernas flaquearon y se volvió a caer, pero esta vez pude atraparle antes de que se estrelle contra el suelo.

_Lucy _ la llamé, pero no obtuve respuesta _ Lucy, despierta, Lucy _ la moví, pero seguía sin responder. Entré en pánico ¡¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?! _ ¡Hey! ¡Despierta! ¡Lucy! _ La moví hacia adelante y hacía atrás, pero seguía sin responderme.

¡Carajo! ¿Qué debo hacer? Ella dijo que era un Mew ¿Verdad? Entonces tiene que trabajar en aquel edificio rosado. La alcé en vilo y me teletransporte al café Mew.

_ ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi prima?! _ gritaron a mis espaldas.

_ ¡Ryo! _ grité caminando a la cocina.

_ ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! _ dijo al verme con la niña en brazos.

_ Juro que no le he hecho nada _ me defendí. En ese momento Ryo me quitó a la peliceleste de los brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Lo seguí pisándole los talones hacia la planta alta ignorando los gritos de la peliroja.

_ ¿Qué le pasó, Kisshu? _ dijo Ryo abriendo la puerta de uno de los dormitorios.

_No lo sé _ dije entrando a aquella habitación _ Cuando la encontré estaba acostada en el suelo de una plaza, y le dije que saliera de ahí y se molestó. Me presenté y hablamos unos minutos, miró su reloj y dijo que debía irse a su casa. Pero cuando se levantó se mareó y se cayó, dijo que era normal y luego se desmayó _ dije asustado.

_Todo es culpa mía _ se culpó. En ese momento entró Ichigo gritando que yo había lastimado a su prima y que me iba a matar _ Ichigo, cálmate ¿Puedes? _ dijo el rubio cubriéndole la boca para que deje de gritar. Cuando se dejaron de escuchar los gritos ahogados de Ichigo le soltó la boca_ Es culpa mía _ volvió a decir.

_ ¿Podrías explicarme que mierda está pasando? _ pidió un poco más tranquila.

_Lucy me dijo que se mareaba con frecuencia desde que tiene la marca de las Mews _ explicó mirando a la chica recostada en la cama_ Si hubiera sabido antes de que tu prima era una Mew le habría hecho algunos estudios, como a ti y a las demás _ dijo mirando a Ichigo con severidad.

_Hm… Em… Entonces… Te debo una disculpa, Kisshu _ Dijo Ichigo mirando el suelo avergonzada.

_No importa _ dije con una media sonrisa _ Yo también hubiera pensado eso, si tu hubieras tratado de conquistar mi planeta _ traté de sacarle un poco de incomodidad _ ¿Qué le pasa, Shirogane? _ pregunté preocupado.

_No lo sé _ murmuró. Ichigo miraba hacia el suelo preocupada, pensativa _ Tendremos que hacerle análisis para ver que tiene.

_ ¿Qué le diremos a mi tíos? _ preguntó preocupada Ichigo. El rubio pensó durante unos largos segundos.

_La excusa de siempre _ murmuró _ Después de todo, no resultaría extraño, ya hace un mes que está aquí y ustedes están todo el día juntas. Sería normal _ dijo mirando a Ichigo. Ella asintió y se marchó _ Gracias _ dijo volviéndose a mí _ La salvaste _ murmuró.

_No es para tanto, solo me crucé con ella_ él negó.

_Kisshu, ¿Sabes que hubiera pasado si no la hubieras traído? _ susurró, negué _ No hubiéramos sabida donde está y sus padres tampoco, habrían llamado a la policía y tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones _ me explicó.

_Ryo… _ murmuró desde la cama, él automáticamente se volvió a verla.

_Lucy-chan, ¿Cómo estas? _ le preguntó acercándose a la cama.

_Duele _ murmuró _ Hoy latió, la marca latió _ susurró cerrando los ojos. Shirogane se arrodilló junto a la cama y deslizó sus dedos hasta su nuca, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor _ Tienes los dedos fríos _ se quejó.

_Tú eres la que esta caliente, Lucy. Te tendré que hacer unos análisis _ le dijo suavemente. Se paró y me miró.

_Por favor, quédate con ella _ pidió _ Tengo que ir a buscar algunas cosas.

No pude contestarle porque él salió de la habitación dejándome solo con ella.


	9. Complicaciones y soluciones

Hola! Aquí un nuevo capitulo de Tokyo Mew Mew Star. Siento mucho mis tardanzas, en serio. El colegio, exámenes, volví a entrenar, preparativos para mi cumpleaños número 15 ¡SOLO TRES MESES! Este, sin dudas, es un año ocupado. Créanme que tengo que estudiar para entrar a la especialización que necesito.

Como sea, los dejo de agobiar y sigan leyendo. Por cierto este capitulo lo escribí en un punto de vista que no voy a hacer muy seguido.

* * *

><p>Complicaciones y soluciones<p>

_Esto no tiene sentido alguno _ murmuró molesto, mientras daba vueltas por la habitació vez me sentía más mareada viéndolo a él dando vueltas y vueltas, me paré y corrí al baño. Llegué a tiempo y me incliné sobre el inodoro. Caminé tambaleándome hasta el lavabo. Me lavé con fuerza la boca, tratando de quitarme el horrible sabor a vomito de la boca. Volví a duras penas a la habitación. Ryo se quedó quieto por algunos momentos y luego se sentó junto a la cama y suspiró.

_Quédate quieto _ le rogué. Él volvió a suspirar, me miró y negó _ ¿Que? Dilo ya _ espeté cuando hizo varias veces el mismo movimiento.

_Lucy-chan... _ suspiró. Mi prima bufó y se me acercó.

_Lo que este baka quiere preguntarte, es que si te haz cuidado _ dijo mirándome atenta.

_¿Eh? ¿Cuidarme? Ichigo, sabes que nunca hice una dieta _ dije confundida.

_No ese tipo de cuidados no Lucy.

_¿Eres virgen? _ escupió casi con asco.

_¡Por Dios! ¡¿Creen que estoy embarazada?! _ chillé _ ¡Por todos los cielos! Nunca he tenido novio ¡¿Y me creen embarazada?! _ les grité.

_No es necesario una relación estable _ musitó Ichigo.

_¡Soy virgen! ¡¿Bien?! ¿Lo entendieron? _ les espeté enojada _ ¡Es ridículo!

_Era solo una opción _ se _excusó _el rubio.

_Si, claro. Si te dieras cuenta, pedazo de imbécil. Llevaría embarazada casi cuatro años y medio _dije golpeándole la cabeza _ ¿Hay algo ahí? _ pregunté mientras le daba golpecitos.

_Si, lo siento _ murmuró bajando la vista.

_Voy a comer algo _ dije parándome de la cama, pero tuve que volver a sentarme, porque todo me dio vueltas.

_ ¿Estas bien? _ me preguntó mirándome fijo.

_Shirogane-kun _ le clavé la mirada _ Con suerte me puedo levantar de la cama y hace días que no estoy en mi casa _ suspiré _ ¿Crees que estoy bien?

_Tienes razón _ dijo poniéndose de pie _ Vamos, te llevo a abajo _ dijo alzándome en brazos. Ni a mi prima ni a ninguno de mis compañeros les resultaba extraño que Ryo se niegue a dejarme caminar. Por un lado lo agradecía, ya que me mareaba cada vez que me levantaba de la cama. Pero no me gustaba porque me cansaba de ir de un lado a otro en brazos de Ryo.

Bajó por las escaleras del costado, ya que el café estaba abierto y yo aún estaba vestida en pijamas, entramos a la cocina y me dejó en un banquillo que había junto a la mesada más grande.

_Buenos días, Akasaka-san _ le saludé con una sonrisa.

_Buenos días, Lucy-chan _ me devolvió la sonrisa _ ¿Como te sientes? _ preguntó poniéndome una taza de te enfrente.

_Mejor... creo. No me desmayo, pero sigo mareandome _ dije frotándome los ojos. Tomé un sorbo de té, suspiré y mordí mis labio inferior.

_¿Que pasa? _ preguntó Ryo fijando su mirada en mi.

_Querría volver a mi casa _ balbucee con la mirada en el té _ No es que me sienta incomoda o algo, pero quiero mis cosas...

_No volviste a desmayarte y los mareos cada vez se normalizan ¿Verdad? _ asentí _ Claro, no hay problema. Pero deberás... _ cada vez su voz cada vez era más baja, hasta que no lo oí más. Los ojos me empezaron a pesar hasta que se cerraron completamente, arrastrándome hasta la más pesada obscuridad...

P.O.V Desconocido

La peliceleste se cayó de espaldas, para su suerte Shirogane-kun estaba junto a ella, para tomarla antes de que llegue al piso.

_¡Lucy! _ el rubio la llamó tomándola por el rostro _ ¡Lucy! ¡Despierta! _ gritó desesperado. La alzó, tomándola por las rodillas y los hombros, y corrió al sótano que en los últimos días se había convertido en una especie de mini hospital. La acostó en la camilla y la comenzó a conectar a distintos aparatos, esperando que le digan porque se había desmayado, los aparatos mostraban signos vitales normales, a excepción del que le medía los latidos que iban un poco más rápido de lo normal.

_ ¿Que pasó? _ dijo una chica pelirroja entrando a la sala _ ¿Como esta? _ preguntó mirando a la peliceleste buscando alguna herida.

_No lo se _ respondió a las dos preguntas_ Nada de esto tiene sentido _ bufó molesto, haciendo que Ichigo clavara su mirada en él _ Todo esto eta normal. No se que tiene.

_Lo vamos a saber _ trató de animarlo.

_Es mi culpa _ pateó la pared.

_Porque patees cosas, ella no se pondrá mejor _ le espetaron.

_No te metas, imbécil _ gruñó el rubio.

_Vete, por favor _ dijo Ichigo, tratando de evitar una pelea.

_Esta bien _ dijo dando media vuelta _ Pero no creo que mejore, sin lo que traje de mi planeta _ dijo por sobre su hombro.

_ ¡Vuelve! _ gritaron ambos, haciendo que el peliverde aparezca a sus espaldas.

_Por favor, Kisshu, por favor, tienes que ayudarla _ rogó la niña de cabellos rojizos.

_Keh... Aléjate _ dijo secamente, girando la cabeza tratando de no ver las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de su querida Koneko-chan. Aunque no lo demostrara, él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le pida la niña en frente suyo, le partía los pedacitos de corazón que aún la amaban.

_Lo siento _ se disculpó avergonzada ¿Había visto rubor en las mejillas del muchacho?

_ ¿Que es lo que tiene? _ preguntó Ryo nervioso.

_Creo, que tiene los niveles extremadamente altos...

_Eso es imposible _ interrumpió el rubio _ Le hice cerda de siete análisis y todos demostraron niveles normales _ dijo con aires de autosuficiencia. El rubio quería ser el que salvara a la niña, no otro, menos uno que ni siquiera es humano.

_Los poderes, imbécil. El resto de la chicas en menos de una semana, estén en la brigada o no, se habían convertido en Mew. Momomiya-san nunca se ha convertido, tiene años de poder acumulados dentro de su cuerpo. Pero ya no los soporta _ explicó _ Tiene que liberarlos o es probable que muera _ dijo lo ultimo en un susurro. Que rápidamente fu apagado por un fuerte pitido proveniente de uno de los aparatos que estaban conectados a la chica en la camilla.

El rubio saco de un armario un equipo extraño, y lo puso con desesperación sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la camilla. Le rasgo la camiseta de un solo tirón y le puso un liquido en el pecho. Ignorando los gritos de Ichigo, frotó dos plaquetas de metal entre ellas y las apoyó sobre el cuerpo haciendo que el pecho de Lucy se elevara y volviera a caer, lo hizo una y otra vez, sin resultado alguno, la maquina seguía aturdiendolo con su pitido constante. Kisshu tomó a la pelirroja en sus brazos y la arrastró fuera de la habitación, dejándola en la cocina con Keiichiro y volvió corriendo al sótano. Al entrar en la habitación vio al rubio tirado sobre la niña llorando.

_Quítate _ le gruño molesto el alíen.

_No tiene caso, esta muerta y es por mi culpa _ lloró abrazando al cuerpo inerte.

_Quítate _ le gritó tomándolo de los brazos y arrojándolo al suelo_ Se útil y ve a calmar a Ichigo _ gritó comenzando a presionando el pecho de Lucy rítmicamente, como los latidos de un corazón. Tomó una gran bocanada de oxigeno y llevó la boca hasta la de la peliceleste, dejándole el aire que había en sus pulmones. Hizo lo mismo por varios minutos _ Vamos no le puedes hacer esto a Ichigo, por favor, vamos _ le pedía una y otra vez. Por algún motivo él solo no quería que muriera, no por su prima, solo no quería que ella muriera _ Vamos, hazlo por mí _ le susurró medio segundo después escuchó que el pitido se cortaba y comenzaban pitidos cortos, constantes. Él sonrió feliz, con una de esas sonrisas que no tenía hace años _ Gracias _ le susurró besando su frente.


End file.
